You Fight Just to Die : The Walking Dead Fanfiction
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: What if Daryl dated Tasha before the outbreak happened? What if they got separated? In this alternate story to Survival is Key, Daryl thinks his girlfriend is dead, while his girlfriend is actually alive and well- in Woodbury. What will happen when they both find each other again? Will their love still be there? Or will the walkers have changed everything? Reviews make me happy


**You Fight Just to Die**

**Chapter One**

**Shit Happens**

* * *

I had been living in Woodbury for quite sometime now. The Governor was a sketchy man, everyone knew that, but for some reason we never questioned him.

The Governor took me in when I got lost a while back, when this all started. My boyfriend, Daryl, and I got separated when the apocalypse started. Daryl was the only family I had left even before the world went to shit. I spent many days grieving over him, believing that something in this cruel world had killed him.

One of the younger girls had ran up to me, more excited than ever.

"Tasha, you need to come! There's a big fight happening!" She explained while dragging me behind her.

I walked into the makeshift arena, only to see Merle ready to fight someone that I couldn't make out.

Of course I had known Merle before the apocalypse, being Daryl's brother and all. We never had much in common, other than being in Daryl's life, so we didn't speak much. He was a lot nicer to me now though, but of course, I didn't understand why. It didn't surprise me that Merle was the one fighting though. He never got along much with anyone.

I watched intently as The Governor introduced Merle and the unknown opponent.

"Merle, your brother!"

Merle stared at him in shock. My mouth dropped. It couldn't be Daryl, it just couldn't. I heard everyone in the crowd cheering Merle on. These people were actually in favour of this? This was sick!

"You know, I'm gonna do whatever it takes!" Merle screams, throwing a punch to Daryl's gut; knocking Daryl to the ground.

"No!" I cried, running towards Daryl, "Merle, stop!"

Martinez, one of The Governor's men, held me back away from getting involved. I saw Merle look at me with saddened eyes. Daryl looked around with confusion etched into his face. He had recognized my voice, but obviously didn't believe it was me. They continuously beat on each other, and I was forced to watch this awful scene in front of me. Suddenly, they added another gruesome detail; they brought in the walkers.

"No! Please, stop this! Daryl!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, pushing as hard as I could against Martinez. Daryl spun around, obviously realizing that my voice, was in fact, real. He saw my face, and his features instantly relaxed.

"Tasha…" He whispered before Merle had dragged him down, forcing his fist into his face over and over.

I could hear them screaming at each other, over me.

"She's 'ere?! Ya mean ta tell me she's been 'ere all this time?!"

"I found 'er 'ere when I came! I ain't got the slightest clue in when she got 'ere! I promise ya, ain't nothin' happened ta 'er, little brother!"

Their conversation made me cry even more, if that was possible. Merle had really tried to take care of me as best as he could, in his own way. I never had the best relationship with Merle, but he knew how important I was to Daryl, and Daryl was the most important person in both our lives. It was no wonder that Merle was so nice to me from time to time; he felt like he owed it to his brother to protect me.

In a second, people went from cheering on the fight, to screaming from the intruders interrupting the actions. In all the chaos, I ran in hopes of finding Daryl.

"Daryl! Daryl, where are you?!" I screamed, but I was just another voice in the crowd.

I continued to yell for him, but nothing was working. I couldn't see him anymore. Hell, I couldn't even see Merle anymore. Soon after I felt arms grab my waist and I screamed, I turned to see it was Daryl. My heart started to race, and through the chaos, I found hope.

"We gotta go!" He yelled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

Where was there to go? Everywhere outside of Woodbury was shit! I followed behind him, only to meet up with a group of people.

"Daryl, who are these people?" I asked worriedly. Daryl looked at me, his face pale. "They're good people. They won't hurt you."

"Why is he here?!" A man yelled quietly, indicating Merle. I squinted in the darkness. The man had light blue eyes, and brown curly hair. He seemed to be in charge.

They were bickering for quite some time before just saying fuck it and breaking out of the town. I was frightened, I didn't know any of these people. Daryl held my hand the entire time, not bothering to kill walkers. We all just ran into the forest, running behind the man with curly hair. The further we got from Woodbury, the slower we ran. Once we got to a safe enough distance, The leader turned to us.

"Who is she?" The man pointed to me.

Daryl continued to hold my hand, squeezing hard. "She's-"

"I'm Tasha." I said kindly. The man reached out his hand and shook mine. "I'm Rick. Rick Grimes."

"Nice to meet you, Rick. I wish it could be under better terms. Now how exactly do you know my boyfriend?"

Rick seemed surprised. "Boyfriend?" He looked at Daryl. Daryl's cheeks went pink slightly. "This is Tasha, my girlfriend. We were dating before all this happened, we got separated."

"Oh! I remember you telling me!" Rick grabbed his revolver out of his pants. "We gotta keep moving, then we will explain everything."

We walked for sometime. The sun was shining bright by the time we got to a clearing in the forest, Rick yelled out, I hoped to some more friendly people. An Asian man (at least I think he was Asian) stepped I to the forest, immediately as he saw Merle he ran at him. Daryl stood in defense to his brother. I watched the whole scene startled. Eventually, Rick clocked Merle on the back of the head with his gun, making him pass out. "Asshole" Rick muttered as we walked towards some cars.

Daryl pulled me aside from the others, staring at me. I looked at him worriedly. Maybe he had found someone else... Maybe he didn't love me... So many fears rushed through my mind I couldn't process it. Daryl leant down, kissing my lips gently. My heart ignited once again, the flame that hasn't burned since I thought he was dead, burnt brightly. I kissed him back gently, pulling him close.

"You're alive." He muttered, more to himself than anything.

I touched his face, looking into his electric blue eyes. "I'm alive."

Daryl shivered at my touch, his eyes were red-rimmed, and I knew he was trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged my body tight to his. His lips burrowed in my hair, I could feel the tears slip down his face.

"You ain't leavin' my side ever again, ya here me?" His voice cracked, his breathing was shaky. I held him close, rubbing his back.

"And you ain't leaving mine."

A/N : My main The Walking Dead fanfiction is Survival is Key, but I came up with this and I really want to write for it. I will continue it but my main focus is Survival is Key. Please review and follow. xoxo


End file.
